


Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°15 : Promenade hivernale

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Noël à Poudlard [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Advent Calendar 2015, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts, One Shot, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Hogwarts, UA, Univers alternatif, sevmione - Freeform, snanger
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Calendrier de l'Avent 2015.]<br/>Severus et Hermione se promènent main dans la main, en amoureux, sous la neige de Noël.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°15 : Promenade hivernale

**Author's Note:**

> Dix jours avant Noël, yeaaah ! XD  
> On va prendre ça comme l'excuse parfaite de me faire un auto-cadeau en écrivant un Sevmione ^-^'

**Mardi 15 décembre 2015**

 

Hermione s'ennuyait. Depuis un certain moment. Toute la journée de la veille, elle l'avait passée à regarder les flocons virevolter et finalement heurter le sol. Et aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus de neige à regarder, alors elle s'était plongée dans la contemplation des flammes de la cheminée, un livre ouvert à la main, même si elle n'avait rien lu.

Severus passait régulièrement dans le salon, et observait sa fiancée se morfondre. Il lui avait même lancé « Je sais que c'est les vacances de Noël et que tu as déjà fini tout ton travail, mais tu ne devrais pas t'ennuyer comme ça », mais cela n'avait pas réussi à la sortir de sa torpeur.

C'était aux environs de 17 heures, en revenant dans le salon, qu'il eut une idée de génie. Il ordonna à Hermione de s'habiller chaudement et de mettre des bottes de neige. Surprise, elle le considéra un moment, puis lui obéit finalement.

Elle le suivit dehors, toujours déconcertée. Il la tint contre elle et ils commencèrent à marcher, laissant des traces de pas dans la neige épaisse. Il n'en tombait plus mais le froid était toujours mordant.

Ils se promenèrent ainsi, main dans la main, pendant un long moment, en silence. Il n'était pas utile de bavarder pour pouvoir apprécier ce moment à sa juste valeur. Le simple fait de se balader ensemble était réjouissant. Hermione se sentait bien aux côtés de Severus. Et c'était réciproque.


End file.
